Conventional inductor structures include conductive wires, each formed in a series of windings that is wrapped around itself. The wire is formed over a substrate within an insulation material (e.g. silicon dioxide (SiO2)) layer to insulate the wire from its adjacent winding. Inductor structures may include multi-level (multi-line) structures connected by one or more vias (inter-level connectors). Conventional inductor structures experience winding capacitance effects which can affect the quality factor (Q) of the structure.